


Curiosity Killed the Cat, Satisfaction Brought it Back

by tmrminewt



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: 3 Will Be Free AU, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmrminewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: Nine spent the whole afternoon relaxing in the beach, and when he went back to their villa, an unexpected, and maybe unwanted, gift was waiting for him.An excerpt of an another AU that will be posted soon.
Relationships: Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Joss Way-ar Sangngern/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee/Luke Ishikawa Plowden
Kudos: 29





	Curiosity Killed the Cat, Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like ghost ships, better turn back now.

Nine just came back from the beach when one of the attendants of the villa they rented blocked his path back. "Sir?" The man was smiling politely at him but the discomfort and awkwardness was evident in the air, not to mention his eyes.

Nine wrapped his robe tighter around him, his eyebrow quirked up. "Yes?" He straightened his back. Was this about their identity? Did they know? He hoped to God that this wasn’t connected to that... not that he would be surprised if they did. If it were, they were in deep shit. Fuck. He needed to call Joss and Joong. Damn it.

"We have a package prepared for you, sir." The man said. "One of your companions requested it."

"Oh." Nine let out the breath he was holding and felt relief flood through. The attendant told him to follow him to their main office. On the table outside, a small box sat on top of it. Nine wondered Why he couldn’t just give it to him, maybe it was heavy? What the hell Did those bastards order?

"They asked us to have you bring it to your villa." The attendant answered. the unasked question. “The content is not for the public eye, so we had to keep it here til you arrived.”

Nine's eyebrow seemed to have been glued in the position it was in now. Nine placed his things next to the box and grabbed a pair of scissors. He didn't see the wide-eyed expression on the attendant's face or the scandalized squeak he let out when Nine started opening the box. Nine was too focused on imagining kicking Luke Voyage in the shins for thinking that Nine was his personal secretary. Joss and Joong wouldn’t have the balls to order him around like that.

Privacy, Privacy, a part of his brain screamed... but the hell with that. He opened the box.

What was the old saying?

Curiosity killed the cat.

Nine gulped and he looked at the attendant. "What the hell?"

"They're all new, sir." The attendant assured him. Did Nine look like be needed that assurance? "We made sure that they were all compliant to their request."

"What the actual fuck." Nine spat. "This was charged to me?"

The attendant looked startled at the question. "Yes sir..."

"Oh my god." Nine looked inside the box and the more he saw, the more he wanted the earth to swallow him alive. "Oh my god. What the actual fuck?" He closed it. He was going to kill him. "Please tell me that you paid cash and not with my card."

"Yes... we paid cash but we charged your card and placed it under room service as per request."

"Great, great." Nine pushed his still damp hair. "Thank you."

Nine was going to kill him, and if the other two were involved, he was going to kill them too. Of all the childish pranks he can pull... Nine shook his head. Nine was going to wring his neck. And he has the gall to call him a brat? Fuck that. He dumped his things inside the box before he grabbed it and smiled tightly at the attendant. "Enjoy sir." The attendant said with an awkward smile.

Nine was really going to kill Luke.

* * *

Murder was his intention when he opened the door to their villa and saw Luke Voyage lounging by the pool.

It was.

So how the fucking hell did he end up being fucked against the wall by his intended victim?

Nine wasn't sure how it happened as well. It might have happened between Nine throwing one of the dildos at his head and Luke pressing him against the wall and squeezing his ass. God, was he that desperate for a fuck?

Maybe.

Or maybe the sexual tension reached the point of explosion that neither of them could resist anymore. Not that Luke had any intention of resisting if the opportunity rose. 

Luke's mouth latched onto his neck, biting, and pulling at the smooth skin. "What the hell Voyage." Nine moaned as Luke thrust up into him harder. "Are you a damn vampire? Fucking hell, they'll think we're sexual deviants!"

Not that they didn’t think that already with the sex toys Luke ordered. He needed to find a way to get back at him. ‘Fuck. After, after this.’ Nine thought.

Luke nipped at his pulse point and laughed. "Afraid your puppies would find out what we're doing right now?" Luke thrust up hard and wrapped his arms around him tighter and moaned. "Does that feel good, princess?" Luke slowed his thrusts when Nine didn't respond.

"Don't stop." Nine whined.

"Answer me." Luke canted his hips forward.

"Bastard." Nine thumped the back of his head. Luke smirked and continued thrusting into him. Nine cried out when Luke hit his prostate spot on. "Fuck, fuck, there."

Luke kissed him deeply before he moved them from the wall to the bed. Nine tightened his legs around him before he left kisses down Luke's neck, leaving his own marks on the other man. Luke didn't mind, if pressed, he'd say he loved it even. Nine's kitten licks as some sort of apology after biting too hard made something in Luke's chest shift.

No.

No feelings.

He can't.

Luke grabbed Nine's hair and pulled, exposing more of his skin to Luke.

It was complicated enough to have Joss and Joong vying for Nine's heart. What fuckery would they get into if he joined that mix?

Haven't you? The little voice in his head asked.

Luke sunk his teeth in Nine's throat and pushed the thoughts back, until it was far from the front of his mind and focused on the boy underneath him.

Focus on the pleasure, Voyage, nothing more.

He wasn't going to think about it. He won't.

Luke's thrusts became eratic, he was close. Fuck. He wrapped his hand around Nine's cock and started stroking him to the little rhythm of his thrusts.

It didn't take long before Nine was cumming in his hand or Luke cumming in him. They both panted as they slowly calmed down. Nine’s arms were still wrapped around him and it was ridiculous, but Luke felt safe in them.

Luke couldn't help but press a kiss against Nine's cheek. Nine looked startled at the action but before Luke could move back, the younger male turned his head and kissed him squarely on the lips.

It didn't mean anything.

Right?

* * *

When he came back from his brother's station, Joss was greeted by the sight of Nine and Luke on the bed, having sex. There were a few scenarios he thought was more likely to happen than this. One of which was Nine trying to chop Luke's body into tiny pieces, Luke carrying Nine's dead body to the bathroom, or Nine and Joong having sex. He had never thought he'd see Nine riding Luke like his life depended on it, not in this lifetime at least.

"Fuck." Nine cried as he arched his back. Luke sat up, wrapped his arms around him tightly and started thrusting up harder and faster. "Fuck, fuck. Luke, fuck."

"That feels good, doesn't it princess?" Luke panted.

"Don't stop, don't stop."

Luke pushed him down the bed, and the different angle was a welcome change. Joss was frozen where he was standing. He didn't know what to do. He gripped the pillar and felt himself blush a little as he watched Nine get fucked. God, was he becoming a pervert? He looked away and he was about to leave when he accidentally bumped into one of the chairs. "Fuck."

Nine opened his eyes and found Joss staring at them with wide eyes. "Joss, wait." Nine pushed off the bed and tried to get off Luke, but the latter had other plans. "Luke, wait. Fuck, let me off."

"It's fine, Nine." Joss told him. "It's..."

"It's not what it looks like." Nine told him desperately.

Luke looked at Nine then at Joss, whose eyes were solely focused on the man on top of him. "What does it look like then princess?" Luke thrust up and Nine had to bite back a moan. Joss spared Luke a pointed look. "You don't mind, do you Joss?"

"Why would I mind?" Joss asked through gritted teeth. Joss was going to fucking punch Luke after this, he swears he will. "As long as Nine is a willing participant, why would I mind?"

"Hear that?" Luke turned Nine's face towards him. "He doesn't mind."

"Can I go now?" Joss asked.

"Why don't you show Joss how willing you are?" Luke slapped his ass before he gently caressed the reddened skin. He repeated it a few more times, both Luke and Joss enraptured as Nine shifted from biting back his moans, to moaning loudly and moving his hips on Luke.

"Luke." Joss warned when he managed to tear his eyes away and the spell broke.

"He likes it, don't you?"

Nine opened his eyes and hit him on the head. "Fuck you."

"See, if I do something he doesn't like, he hits me." Luke smirked. "And I stop."

"You better."

Luke's eyes raked down on Joss' body. It didn’t escape his notice the tent in his pants. "It seems like we're not the only ones who like it." Luke pushed Nine down on bed and pulled out of him before he flipped him over to his stomach. "Look, princess." He lied on top of him, his arms caging him in place. "Wouldn't it be nice for Joss to join us?" Luke asked.

"Damn it, Voyage. Shut the fuck up." Nine elbowed him.

"He's wanted you since he first saw you in our night club, you know." Luke said in a mock whisper. Joss made a disgruntled noise. "C'mon bro, you don't have to say it out loud. Everyone knows. It’s a wonder Nine doesn’t know. You've been lusting over him since all this shit began."

Joss snorted, he caught Nine's eye. "It didn't start there." Joss corrected. Luke opened his mouth to talk back at him but Joss cut him off before he could speak again. "It started long before any of this happened, before I started working at the club."

"I knew you two knew each other before." Luke smirked. "Hear that, Nine? He wants you, he has for a long time.”

"Get off me." Nine elbowed him once again. “You’re heavy.”

Luke rolled his eyes, a chuckle escaping his lips before he pushed off the younger man. "Okay."

"And you." Nine glared at him. "Stop playing along with him. I don’t need your affirmation." 'I don't need your pity' was clearly heard in the air. He sat up and took the covers to wrap it around his body.

"Who says I'm just playing along?"

Nine's eyebrow quirked up. "Summer, 3 years ago, you rejected me.”

The memory of that particular day filled Joss' mind and he shook his head. "You were just 17 then. I just turned 20." Joss told him. "I couldn't do anything, I'm not even sure if its okay I do something now."

"The bar then." Nine frowned. "My friend's wanted you to spend the night with me, and you refused. You said you had a girlfriend, and now, we both know that's a lie."

"Sue me for wanting a more romantic or a less professional set up for our first time." Joss crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"We were teenagers then."

"That didn't make you less desirable." Joss told him. "You were always an unreachable star for me, you still are."

Nine bit his lip and looked at his hands. "Even now I'm within your arm's reach?" Nine asked, he looked at Joss, forcing him to lock eyes with him.

"Are you?" Joss challenged.

Nine took a deep breath And looked thoughtful for a moment. He shrugged. "Maybe I’m not." Nine nodded slightly. "Or maybe it's time you tried reaching out. Now or never, you know."

"He's right, we could be dead tomorrow."

"Is that why you decided to fuck?" Joss asked.

Nine blushed. Luke sat up and Joss could see his leg bending inward, towards Nine, as if forming a protective circle around him. Joss' eyebrow quirked up at it, Luke straightened his back, and while he knew his best friend won't fight him for Nine's heart, he would most likely defend his honour if it came down to it. "We decided to fuck because we are brave enough to admit what we want, are you?"

Joss looked at Luke then at Nine. "I want something more than just a fuck."

"You're thinking too much." Luke told him. "Just for tonight, do whatever you want."

Joss wanted to argue but Nine caught his eye again. Nine moved forward as Joss moved closer. Nine was situated on the edge of the bed. "I want to be something more than just a one night stand." He crouched down and cupped his face. "I don't want to be added to your list of conquests, Nine."

"You would always be more than just a one night stand." Nine touched the necklace around Joss’ neck before placing his hands on his shoulders. "Even if something happens tonight, tomorrow or whenever, you would always be more than that."

"Yeah?"

Nine bit his bottom lip and leaned closer. "Yeah." His gaze flickered down on his lips before it went back to look into Joss' eyes. "Can I?"

Joss was torn between saying yes and no. Luke was right, they could be dead tomorrow. But What if they’re not And this ruins whatever chance he has With him?

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Nine tells him with a sad smile.

Joss spurred forward and kissed him before he could say another word or for him to change his mind.

* * *

"Look at that, Nine, someone else wants to join in."

Joss looks up and found Joong standing by the door, his mouth hanging open. Nine was looking at him as well, and he felt the smaller man clench around him. "Fuck, Nine. Don't do that." Joss gripped his ass.

"What do you say, sweetheart?" Luke asked, he hooked his finger under his chin. Joss couldn't see what they saw but Luke turned towards Joong again. "He thinks you're not interested, Aydin."

"What?" Joong looked at Luke, and then at Nine.

Joong hesitated but he stepped closer to Nine. He was tempted to pull out so he could see how wrecked Nine looked but... Joss didn't want to. Joss looked at Joong instead and found him in front of Nine. There was an intense look in his eyes before Nine grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him with more passion than he's seen the past hour.

Nine clenched around him again, Joss pressed in deeper, and Nine moaned against Joong's mouth. "Fuck, wait." Nine panted as he pressed his forehead against his arm.

"Are you okay?" Joong asked.

Nine nodded. "Just need a minute." Nine told him. They stared at each other, and it broke when Joss started pounding into him again.

Joss grabbed Nine's shoulder and pulled him up. He wanted Nine's attention, and while he knows he had to share, but since Joong came to join them, Nine was distracted with him. He turned Nine's face towards him and kissed him deeply. He was faintly aware of Joong removing some articles of clothing, and Luke rejoining them. "You guys have been hogging him too much."

"You had him for an entire hour before I got here." Joss snorted as he pushed Nine on all fours once again. Nine fell on his forearms and he didn't hesitate to take Luke into his mouth, when the latter nudged him impatiently.

It didn't take long for Joss to come inside Nine with a loud groan. He fell forward, pushing Nine down on the bed, as he rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm. Joss panted against his skin but moments later, he began pressing butterfly kisses on the skin he could reach. "Fuck, you feel so good." Nine clenched around him, and Joss gripped his hips tighter. "Ugh, Nine. Can't wait to fuck you again."

Nine pulled off Luke's cock. "Let me cum, please." Nine pleaded.

Luke cupped his face gently before he directed it up so the smaller male could gaze up at him. "Joong still hasn't gotten a turn, princess." He kissed him deeply before he made him take his cock back in his mouth.

Nine's hand came up to scratch against Luke's abs and the action made Luke start fucking his mouth. Nine moaned around Luke's cock, the latter moaned as he thrust faster.

Joong was watching them, his eyes drawing to the ring wrapped around the hard muscle between Nine's legs.

"You can cum after Joong cums." Luke told him.

Nine didn't notice when Joss moved away from him, or when Joong had walked up behind him. Nine only noticed when Joong's fingers sunk in his hole. Nine almost cried from overstimulation. "Joong." Nine whimpered.

"How can you still be tight when you had two cocks in you?" Joong asked as he scissored his fingers. "Does that feel good?" Joong asked him. Nine moaned, his hips moving to meet his thrusts. "You're such a cockslut, aren't you, Princess?"

"Please."

Joong added another finger and tears spilled from Nine's eyes. "Please what?"

"Joong..."

"Use your words, princess." Joong smirked. "We all know your mouth isn't just good for fucking."

"Please..." Nine cried. "Please."

Joong slapped Nine's ass, causing a jolt of pleasure shoot throughout Nine's body. "Please what?" Joong was enraptured at the sight of the bright red mark his hand left. He couldn't wait to mark Nine's skin more.

Joong removed his fingers, and it elicited a pained whine from the boy underneath him. "Joong, fuck me." Nine managed to say. "Please."

Joong pressed his kisses down on his back. "Not yet."

"Why?" Nine whined like the brat he was. "Joong..."

Joong smiled against his skin. "You're so spoiled, Nine." Joong dug his fingers on his waist before he sat up and dragged Nine up with him.

Joss couldn't help but stare at their handiwork. Nine's skin is normally fair, and easily marked, and now, Joss could feel himself get hard at the sight. Nine's skin was littered with love bites and red spots. He could see marks of their fingers on his hips, his chest and there were some on his ass and on his thighs. He looked wrecked and delectable.

Joong lifted Nine up and sat next to Luke and Joss on the couch. "Turn around and face me, princess." Joong commanded with a harsh slap on his ass. Nine whined as he struggled to follow what Joong said. "Very good."

Nine sat on top of Joong's erection, slowly moving to get some delicious friction. Nine knew he was ruining his pants and he had no qualms in doing it. Joong closed his eyes and gripped his hips. Nine started pressing open mouthed kisses on Joong's neck, purposefully leaving marks like he did with the other 2 earlier that evening. This might be just for tonight, but they were still his at that moment and he wanted proof of that tomorrow morning. "Fuck me now?" Nine asked before he nibbled on Joong's ear.

"Undress me."

"Please." Nine almost wanted to cry. Fuck. Who would have thought this gentle kid would be this aggressive in bed? Nine didn't. Fuck. The image of Joong being such a sweetheart to him the past few days... and how he's acting now, the contrast urged him to try to move his hips desperately. God, he wanted it. He wanted all of it. "Please..."

"Why don't we help our princess out?" Luke smirked. "He's been a good slut tonight. He deserves a reward."

Joss smirked and wrapped his hand around Nine's cock. Nine wailed as he dug his fingers on Joong's clothed shoulders. "Do you want us to help you out, princess?" Joss leaned forward and pecked his trembling lips. Nine chased his lips but before he could get another kiss, Joong directed his head back to him.

Luke started unbuttoning Joong's shirt, and Nine watched with wonder as Joong's skin was slowly revealed. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"God, you're such a slut." Joss tapped his cock, and Nine whined as he pouted at him. "So desperate to have a cock in you." He smirked. "Buck up." He told him and Nine followed and Joong started shucking his jeans and pants down.

Nine reached behind him, and started stroking Joong's cock. Joong thrust up in his hand. While his pleasure addled brain wanted nothing more but to take the cock and sink down on it, he wasn't Nine if he wasn't cheeky or bratty. He wasn't the only one desperate for this. "Not the only one desperate, am I?" Nine smirked as he twisted his hand a bit. It caused Joong to cum a little and it earned him another harsh slap on his ass, and nails dig in his skin. It was worth it, seeing Joong arch up and feel him thrust in his hand.

Joong wrapped his arms around his waist and before he could react, Joong aligned his cock to his entrance and entered him without much preamble. Joong moaned as he sunk his cock in Nine's warmth. "Fuck."

"Joong!!" Nine wailed as his hole adjusted to the cock being shoved up in him. "Fuck, fuck." Nine moved his hips, sinking lower on Joong's cock until the man was fully sheathed in him. "God, fuck, fuck. Joong."

"Don't move." Joong told him. Nine glared at him which the younger male responded with a smirk. "That's for being cheeky, princess." Joong slapped his ass, lightly this time but Nine felt it more instensely now. "Fuck." Joong grunted when the walls surrounding his cock constricted.

"Joong..."

"Move." Joong told him. Nine started moving fast, but before he could catch a rhythm, fast and desperate, he was longing for release, Joong gripped his hips and dictated how fast or how slow he moved, as the case may be. "That's it."

"Joong." Nine whined desperately. "Please, please. Fuck me."

"I already am." Joong smirked as he thrust up in his hole. Nine arched his back, a silent cry escaping his lips. "Fuck, you're dripping of cum but still so tight, princess." Joong started fucking him fast. "Such a perfect slut for us, aren't you?"

Joong let his hips go, an indication he can set his own pace and he didn't waste time as he rutted down on Joong's cock like a cock-hungry slut. Joong groaned at the sensation of being completely engulfed by Nine's warmth.

"Fuck, I'm close." Joong moaned. Nine moved his hips faster and leaned forward to capture Joong's lips. Both were lost in the pleasure that they barely noticed Luke sneaking a hand between them, and slowly unfastening the cock ring around Nine's cock. Joong gripped Nine's hips again, his thrusts became harder and quicker than before. Nine came on Joong's chest with a loud cry, soon followed by Joong with a sharp thrust in Nine.

They could see the iron grip Joong has on Nine's hips. The marks were already there, a reminder of their activities. God, Nine won't be able to sit down properly for a few days. Nine slumped forward in Joong's arms, breathing heavily as he tried to recover from his orgasm. Joss' hand came up to pet his sweat damped hair. Luke's hand was gentle on his back as he tried to press on the remaining knots there. He basked in the attention they were giving him. Nine pressed his face against Joong's chest and smiled.

It felt like hours before he felt the need to move. "Fuck." Nine lifted off Joong and rolled on top of Luke who wrapped his arms around Nine's waist. "I need a shower." Nine closed his eyes. He was tired but fuck, he already felt the cum drying on his stomach, and while the cum in him was a glorious reminder of what they did, he was not interested in having it stay in him all night long.

"No one's stopping you." Luke pinched his waist. Nine elbowed Luke on his stomach.

"Fuck you, Plowden." Nine snorted.

"Can you?" Luke rolled his eyes. "We did that the other way around, quite thoroughly in fact."

"I want a shower." Nine whined. "Quit being a bitch and run me a bath, asshole."

"Such a spoiled princess." Luke snorted.

The spell of their passionate night was gone and Nine and Luke were back to being ready to wring each others' necks at a moment's notice. He sighed before he cleared his throat. "I'll do it." Joss said as he got up. He stretched a bit before he looked over his shoulder and as expected, Nine was staring at him. He winked at his friend before he headed inside the bathroom to fill the tub.

Joong turned to face Nine and Luke. He grabbed Nine's arms and hauled him closer, well, as close as Luke's arm allowed. Nine smiled when Joong cuddled closer, his arms wrapping around his waist. "You should go to the bed... if you're tired." Nine wrapped his own arms around him.

Joong shook his head. "I'm waiting for Round 2."

Nine stared at him, his eyebrow quirked up, while Luke laughed heartily. "You'll destroy my hips." Nine scoffed.

"If we haven't already." Luke helpfully added. It earned him another elbow to the stomach. "Such a fiesty kitty."

"Are you serious?" Nine asked.

Joong opened his eyes and smiled. "No." Joong caressed his face and pecked his lips. Nine sighed and this time, he was the one who tugged him closer. He kissed him deeply and lazily, letting the easy atmosphere settle on their shoulders. He felt Luke shift a bit and he was gently set down on the couch next to Joong. Luke's arms wrapped around him and he felt the elder's lips against the back of his neck.

Joss walked back in and found Nine dozing off between Luke and Joong. The men on either side of him were already half asleep. "Nine." He gently shook him awake. Nine stirred and looked at Joss. "Bath's ready."

Nine sat up, he felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes at the sudden discomfort he felt when he placed pressure on his ass. He grit his teeth and slowly stood up. "Fuck."

"Do you need some help?" Joss asked. He heard Nine snort. He would have rolled his eyes at his stubborness but Nine wouldn't appreciate that.

Nine looked at him, an eyebrow quirked up. "No." He took a step forward and he would have fallen flat on his face if it wasn't for Joong catching him around the waist.

"Careful."

"I'm okay." Nine rolled his eyes but let the taller male pull him back to the couch. He winced when he was placed on Joong's lap, no matter how gentle Joong tried to be, his ass was tender. "Fuck."

"Are you okay?" Joong asked.

Nine nodded. "Yeah, I just need a moment."

"We can carry you to the tub, you know." Luke suggested. "All you have to do is ask."

Nine huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. "I can manage on my own."

"Right." Luke snorted. He got up and stood in front of Nine. "C'mon princess."

"Fuck you." Nine glared at him. Luke rolled his eyes and scooped Nine out of Joong's touch and carried him to the tub. Nine punched him lightly. "Just cause I let you call me princess doesn't mean you can treat me like one!" Nine punched him harder this time.

"Can't it just be that I pity your sorry state?" Luke snorted.

Nine looked scandalized as he was set down in the water. He splashed the water at Luke and laughed at the expression on his face.

Luke retaliated and soon enough, the bathroom floor was wet and slippery because of the pair. "You two are a menace." Joss rolled his eyes fondly at them. "Who's gonna dry the floor?"

"He started it." Nine pouted.

Luke flipped him off before he stood up. "Right, of course I did."

"Do you need any help?" Joong asked Nine from the door.

Nine smiled at him and shook his head. "I'm good, thank you." Nine told him. Joong was about to open his mouth again but before he could say another word, he held up his hand. "I'll call if I do."

The next hour and a half was a blur. Nine was in the bathroom for the majority of it. It was a struggle to get out out of the tub, and after the fifth attempt to get out on his own, he called Joong for help. Joong walked through the door and Nine expected an 'I told you so' from him but he didn't get any. Joong was smiling at him, genuinely happy and sincere, it made his heart flutter.

"Why don't you like asking for help?" Joong asked him when he set him down on the counter to help him dry off. He wrapped him in the big white towel and the smile that momentarily appeared on Nine's face was worth the light kick that landed on his leg. "Hey!"

"I don't like depending on other people." Nine let Joong dry his hair off while he tightened the towel around his body.

"Asking for help won't make you dependent on others, it sometimes shows trust."

"Maybe I don't trust anyone then." Nine snorted. Joong hummed and Nine leaned forward to rest his head against Joong's chest. "I guess I trust you."

"Me?"

"Mmm." Nine hummed as he closed his eyes. "You, Joss, and that bastard Luke. Begrudging as that trust may be, I guess that's something... right?"

* * *

Nine was lying flat on his back, his eyes trained on the fan spinning above him. He wondered if he could ask for the attendant to bring him a bow and arrow or if they'd even allow him to practice his archery in the room. Well, another question is, would they answer his call? Or would they be too traumatized? If it were him, he'd avoid answering the calls from them too, in fear of having to fulfill another request of sexual nature. He should have killed Plowden when he had the chance.

Why didn't he?

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

Was that saying be applicable to him? Maybe.

Now that satisfaction has brought him, where does that leave him? His heart was hurting in his chest. What the actual fuck. Did these feelings build while they were fucking last night?

Don't be stupid. He heard someone snort.

Of course, it didn't.

God, his Ahia was right, he was a slut.

3 guys?

Ha. Dome, Kok, and Ben were going to have a field day with this. The Casanova Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, falling in love with not just one, or two, but three guys. What a slut, indeed.

Maybe that was why he was alone now.

This was his karma for all the hearts he broke, not that he did it intentionally, but he still broke them.

Why?

Maybe he really was a heartless bastard, not his words but still, those words were already engraved in his mind.

He can’t even gloat at the assholes that called him that. What was he gonna say? ‘In your faces, assholes, I got my heart broken by three guys, you’re wrong, I’m not heartless’? That sounded pathetic.

He heard the door open and more than one pair of feet approaching him. Were they back? Well, fuck them. They left him alone, after he pronounced, as casual as it was, that he trusted them, fuck them. Was he a Joke to them? He scoffed. It would take a lot of grovelling for them to get back in his good graces.

He felt someone loom over him by his bed. He refused to acknowledge their presence.

A throat cleared and that didn't really sound like any of them. He was not gonna look because it still might be them. His heart held on to that sliver of hope until the intruder spoke. "Shoti."

Nine froze before he slowly sat up and found his older brother standing by the bed. "Ahia."

"What trouble did you manage to get yourself into?"

"How did you find me?"

Kao opened the closet and grabbed a coat. He looked at the other clothes inside. Nine knew his brother would know that some of those clothes weren't his, they were too big on him. He closed the closet with a loud slam and threw the coat at him. "Get up."

"I don't want to go home."

"You want to run around, chasing after your little friends?" Kao asked. Nine took the coat and shook his head. "Get up."

"Ahia."

"Father will be coming to the hotel later tonight to have dinner with us. He wants to make sure you're okay." Kao told him. "I'll call Earth to have those marks covered up."

"If I don't come with you?"

"You think you have a choice?" Kao sat on the bed. "I did my best to keep father from finding out that you came with them willingly."

"You told him they kidnapped me?"

"I might have implied it. Is that a problem?"

"He'll kill them."

Kao looked around the room before he looked back at Nine. "You still want to protect them inspite of them leaving you here? Alone?" Nine looked at his hands. Kao rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. "Don't cry."

"I'm not."

"Good." Kao pulled him into a tight hug. Nine wrapped his arms around Kao and Kao took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. He was going to pretend for Nine that he didn't notice his shoulder shaking or his chest dampening a little. But once his brother is safe, he was going to settle the score.


End file.
